Flame Of Regret
by renniedance
Summary: {short, one chapter fic.} Fox learns that saving a love that will never be just isn't worth losing a lifelong friend.


Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with NBC or Passions and I don't own these characters or whatever. I wish I owned Fox.... but don't we all?  
  
A/N: Hey guys!! OK since the whole fire-at-the-bluenote thing, this idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. Also, I thought it was nice to have a story focused on friendship instead of romance, etc. It's kind of sad, but I hope you guys like it! Please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks guys! :)  
  
Anyways....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He shivered as the cold rain poured upon him, sending chills throughout his body. His face dripped with a combination of rain,sweat and tears. He brushed his hand against the top of the gravestone, studying the imprinted words over and over again.  
  
He would never have expected to see this happen, not in a thousand years. It hurt him. It angered him. But most of all, it made him hate himself, so much.  
  
Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald  
  
1982 - 2003  
  
A loving mother, daughter, sister and friend.  
  
May fate be kind to you.  
  
"Damnit!" he cried out to the night. "What the hell is wrong with me? I took her away from so many people who loved her!"  
  
The wind howled in response as he buried his ashamed face in his hands.  
  
"She was the only one who gave a damn about me, but I pushed it away. I took that for granted, and now she's gone all because of me! I turned my back on her, my friend! Hell, my only true friend!"  
  
He was right. She was his only true friend. But who kills their only true friend?  
  
Nicholas Foxworth Crane does.  
  
He looked down to his hands, which were holding a now rain-drenched red rose.  
  
He sighed shakily, thinking of how Theresa had always admired red roses. She had always thought that they were particularly beautiful when they were decorated with tiny water droplets upon them.  
  
Without thinking, he slowly pricked himself with the thorn, almost enjoying the pain. The rain stung hte wond even more so. He closed his eye and swallowed as the traumatizing image of losing his only real friend flooded back to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Soft music played in the background as Fox poured himself another glass of champagne. He took a sip and it tickled his throat with delight.  
  
Fox had dragged Whitney, Chad and Theresa into The Blue Note for their own little private party, dedicated to the crew leaving for Los Angeles.  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving already," Theresa said to him, playing with her empty glass. "I mean, it seems like you just got here!"  
  
Fox shrugged.  
  
"With Whitney and Chad leaving too, who am I going to turn to? I'll have no friends!"  
  
"Hey, you have other friends!" Fox said. "You have Sheridan...."  
  
Theresa sighed. "Yes, but, Sheridan- she is my friend and sister in law and all, but we're not extreamly close. Besides, she's best friends with Gwen."  
  
"Well, what about Ethan?" Fox asked.  
  
She looked at the ceiling, and then back to him. "Fox, Ethan and I- our friendship will never be the same. We've been through far too much to be close, close friends, and if Gwen catches me within 10 feet of him, she'll bite my head off!"  
  
Fox laughed.  
  
"You and Whitney- you two are my closest friends. I trust in you two, and I can talk to you. Fox, I want to thank you for being my friend and sticking by my side, even when everyone told you about how I was a snake, a liar, a bitch. I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Theresa, you may have a devious side, but you've got a good heart. We've had some good times."  
  
"Yeah. We have."  
  
Fox took another sip and glanced over at Whitney, who rested peacefully in Chad's arms as they danced.  
  
'Whitney. You should be in my arms right now,' he thought as sadness and longing overtook him. He closed his eyses, wanting to touch her, kiss her.  
  
'Whitney,' he thought. 'The most beautiful name.... the most beautiful woman.....'  
  
Theresa immediately noted the lovestruck look on Fox's face.  
  
"Thinking of your lady love, I presume," she teased.  
  
"You got that right," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Theresa. "I need to use the little girl's room."  
  
She walked off, and Fox turned his attention back to Whitney.  
  
So beautiful.....  
  
His thoughts were quickly broken.  
  
"Fox! Chad, Whitney!" Theresa said breathlessly, rushing back over to them.  
  
Chad and Whitney immediately broke apart as Whitney made her way over to Theresa.  
  
"Honey, what is it?!" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Whit...... Omigod...... this- this place is on fire!" Theresa panicked.  
  
"What?!" Fox asked.  
  
"I went to go to the washroom, but the door is completely blocked by flames! This building is burning down! We're going to die!"  
  
"Ok, Theresa, everyone, just chill out!" Chad said. "We'll try to exit out the main doors. C'mon."  
  
They rushed over to the door. Chad quickly opened it and heat took over. They were blinded by the flames.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Chad. "We're trapped!"  
  
"No, we can't die!"yelled Whitney. "Someone call 911!"  
  
"The damn phone is dead!" Fox said, slamming it down with frustration.  
  
"No, no, this can't be happening!" cried a panicking Whitney.  
  
"Oh, but it is," Fox muttered.  
  
Theresa burst into tears. "Oh my- oh my God! We're all going to die!"  
  
"Dont say that, Theresa!" Chad yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah," Fox said, trying to settle everyone down. "Just calm down; we'll be fine!"  
  
That was hard to believe as the flames started to spread closer to them.  
  
"Fox, is there a fire extinguisher in this place?" Chad quickly asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, there is!" Fox answered. "Turn the corner over there and it should be on the left."  
  
Chad nodded, and quickly turned to retrieve the fire extinguisher. The flames were definitely evident, but not as strong in his direction.  
  
"Chad, no! Please stay here with me!" Whitney yelled worriedly.  
  
"Whit, I gotta get the extinguisher! I'll be ok!"  
  
"Please be careful! I love you!"  
  
"I love you, Whitney!" he answered and carefully went to retrieve the extinguisher.  
  
"Oh my God, we're going to die!" Theresa wailed. "My son- no! I have to see him again!"  
  
Fox put his arms around her trembling body and held her.  
  
"No, Theresa! I won't let you die! We'll be ok, I promise!"  
  
She continuted to cry into his shoulder.  
  
Fox quickly glanced around, then focusing on Whitney. His Whitney, looking terrified.  
  
"Whitney!" he yelled, forgetting completely about Theresa. He ran over to Whitney, practically shoving Theresa out of the way.  
  
Theresa didn't know how to react; she just felt fear. She had felt safe in Fox's arms for those few seconds, and now, she was terrified.  
  
Fox wrapped his arms around Whitney, taking her by surprise.  
  
"Shhhh," he whispered. "We're all going to be ok."  
  
Fox couldn't let anything happen to Whitney. He loved her so much! No, he would not see her get hurt in this. He had to protect her.  
  
He was so caught up with her that he was oblivous to the fact that Chad was back and yelling wildly at him.  
  
"Fox, Fox!" he yelled. "Fox, man, I got her! I got her! Go help Theresa!"  
  
Fox still didn't notice.  
  
"FOX!" Chad yelled furiously.  
  
"What?!" Fox snapped, annoyed.  
  
"I got Whitney! I'll take care of her! You gotta go help Theresa!"  
  
"Theresa!" Fox yelled, remembering. "Oh, SHIT! I forgot all-"  
  
"Fox, just shut up and go cover her!" Chad yelled impatiently.  
  
Just then, a scream was heard, coming from a female voice.  
  
"Theresa," Fox whispered, suddenly feeling nautious. He whipped around, but she wasn't in sight. All he could see were the walls and ceiling caving in- in the spot that she had been standing in.  
  
He was numb. He wanted desperately to run over to her, but his legs wouldn't move.  
  
Chad ran passed him with the fire extinguisher, pointing it at the flames and trying to rid of them.  
  
Loud sirens were heard as well as banging on the doors. It was the fire department. They finally made their way inside, fighting the fire.  
  
Through all of this- through Chad's screams, the loud sirens, the cackling flames, and Whitney's cries- Fox remained motionless, just stunned and awestruck.  
  
The doors were open, and Chad and Whitney escaped from the burning building. After everything began to sink into his mind, Fox followed them out, barely in touch with the earth.  
  
"Theresa," Fox said, in a trance as the three watched the club go down. "Where's Theresa?!" He was now yelling.  
  
"Th- they'll get her out! They will save her!" Chad assured them, as Whitney clung onto him, shaking.  
  
The flames slowly started to die down, but no Theresa.  
  
Finally, one of the fireman stepped out of the building, shaking his head.  
  
"Where's Theresa?!" Whitney cried. "Where's my best friend?!"  
  
The fireman swallowed, his eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"Your friend-"  
  
They all awaited nervously, afraid to hear the truth.  
  
"She didn't make it."  
  
~*~  
  
Fox leaned against the gravestone, unable to stop his tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Theresa!" he cried. "This was all my fault! I could have prevented it! I never should have let you go! Whitney had Chad already, but I just had to go to her anyway! And it cost me you, my closest friend! God, I'm sorry, Resa!"  
  
But sorry just wasn't going to cut it this time. Sorry wasn't going to bring his Resa back.  
  
She was gone, forever, and it was all because of him. Just so he could feel like the hero, just so he could hold a woman he would never even be with in his arms- it caused him to lose someone that could have been his friend, forever.  
  
Fox had had many friends in his life- both acquaintences to flirt with, and boarding school chums- but Theresa was honestly the only person he could call his real friend. She was the only one who he could open up to, show his true emotions to. But that was all over.  
  
Their midnight heart-to-hearts over champagne, their afternoon swims in the Crane pool, their long, intimate walks through the garden- vanished.  
  
Fox solemnly hung his head and then placed the rose at the foot of her grave.  
  
"I'll miss you, dreamer," Fox choked out, before turning to leave and walk home.  
  
He shivered as the rain poured upon him, sending chills thoughout his body. His face dripped with a combonation of rain, sweat and tears. He walked alone, into the night, feeling empty. He was unable to take his mind off of the flames- the flames of regret.  
  
He was friendless. 


End file.
